A Brother's Love
by Stormyskies89
Summary: Sometimes the secrets we keep are the ones that can hurt the people we love the most. Kayo is keeping a big secret from her brothers, but when she's found out, the 14-year-old is excluded. Can John help his brothers understand that we can't choose our family, no matter how much we want to? Before it's too late?


**Title:** A Brother's Love

 **Summary:** Kayo-centric. After 'discovering' Kayo's Uncle's identity, the Tracy brothers are hit for six. By withholding information she lied to them and families don't lie to each other. Anger and selfishness arises. But can one brother or even two, make her come around and make things right again? Or is it too late for the 14-year-old? On request.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Thunderbirds.

 **A/N:** I _think_ the ages are correct, for the story anyway.

 **2** **nd** **A/N:** NO FLAMES! Not Accepted.

* * *

 _ **AGES:**_ Scott - 24; John - 22; Virgil - 18; Gordon – 14; Alan - 10;Kayo - 14

* * *

Scott Tracy stared at the file in front of him. This couldn't be true. He had stumbled upon a file that had all the information on The Hood. Including his real name. And somehow knowing that Kayo shared that same surname – meant one thing. They were family. Why hadn't she told them? Didn't she trust them? Their father had taken her into their family, allowing her to be part of their secret rescue organisation. Who knew what she had told him! But still Scott was unsure. Plenty of people had the same surname. He would say there were probably three or four other strains of 'Tracy' in the US but that didn't mean they were related to their father. So maybe it was just a coincidence. He sure hoped it was. There was one way to be sure. Scott stood from the desk and made his way outside to talk to Kayo. Just before he did he requested the John make the trip down in the pod.  
Scott, anger coursing through his veins, picked up the file, stood from his father's desk and went in search of the teenager, whom he needed to have a serious talk to.

* * *

He found her outside with Gordon, he asked to talk to her in a tone that neither liked. It was his commander tone. The tone he used when giving orders, there was no 'just a minute Scott' it was 'yes sir'. Scott was just as intimidating as Jeff had been, or maybe he was worse, the expression on his face told Kayo she was in for the grilling of her life. It was only when she and Scott were met by both John and Virgil at the infirmary that Kayo started to worry. This didn't look good for her.

"Scott? What's going on?" The teen asked.

"I was hoping you could tell us." He said thrusting the file at her. Kayo looked down at it almost knowing what she was going to see. Sure enough the name that stared back at her was her Uncle's. The Uncle she wished she didn't have.

"Scott…I-" Kayo tried to form an explanation for not telling them, but there was no forthcoming words that sounded anything but lame in her head.

"You weren't going to tell us were you?" Virgil said as he frowned heavily, he didn't like what Scott had told him but he also didn't like what Scott had asked of him either.

"I was trying to find the right time!" She defended, "it never seemed like the right time to tell you, and it's not a great conversation starter." See? Lame even to her own ears. John couldn't find any words to say that sounded comforting to her. He knew that Scott had asking Virgil to test her blood against that of The Hood – which they had recovered from one of his thwarted plans to take all their ships and Island. He was to see if it matched and of how many loci it shared. If it shared enough then it meant they were family. And that was unsettling in itself. If she was the Hood's niece then Scott would be ropable. And a ropable Scott was a Scott no one wanted to deal with.

John hoped that the completely told a different story than what Kayo had just admitted. That she was related to or at least knew The Hood. John felt a just a little betrayed by this. Why couldn't she tell them? Why couldn't she tell _him_? He had always considered her a little sister – being she was the same age as Gordon – so was it that she didn't see them as brothers?

"I thought we were a family, Kayo." John said.

"We are, John! I have five of the best brothers in the world!" Kayo replied.

"It sure doesn't feel that way Kayo." Virgil growled as he carefully slid the needle into her arm. It wasn't the first time the 18-year-old had done this but this wasn't the situation he wanted to be doing it this time.

"Why not?" She asked.

Because families know everything about each other, Kayo!" Scott spat, Virgil shot him a look, scaring her or startling her could easily make her jump and the needle could break. Virgil didn't need to dig in Kayo's arm for a needle. He soon had the blood test underway and told Kayo that she could return to what she was doing. Nervous Kayo re-joined Gordon outside.

"What'd Scott want?" He asked.

"To talk to me." Kayo said. Gordon frowned at her quiet voice.

"Yeah I gathered that. What about?" Gordon asked. Kayo didn't respond. There was no point because it would only be about a half hour before Scott confronted her again and this time, Kayo had no doubt that Alan and Gordon would hear about it too. Where was Grandma when you needed her? Having tea with Lady Penelope. Sure enough half an hour later Kayo found out that the blood test had yielded results she didn't want it to.

"TANUSHA KYRANO!" She froze, that wasn't good. If they used her full name it really wasn't good. She knew what the file said – so it was painful that the blood test yielded a positive result. Gordon frowned as Scott came out onto the pool deck a sheet of paper in his hand.

" _His niece! You're The Hood's niece!_ " Scott thundered, Gordon stared. The Hood?

"I told you, I wanted to tell you! Your father knew, Grandma knows! They promised not to tell you and trusted me enough to believe that I would never betray International Rescue's secrets to him! And I haven't! I would never!"

"How can I trust you on this? How can I trust anything you say? Father never should've taken you in." Scott snarled. Kayo, shocked and distressed by Scott's distrust in her got up from the sun lounge she had reclined on and ran inside, past, Alan and John and to her room shutting and locking the door.

* * *

Jealousy burned through Virgil's veins. How could Kayo have someone in her life that could be a possible father figure for her when the Tracy boys were stripped of their own father? It was unfair, excruciating and heart-breaking to know that she had that and they didn't. Jeff had been the one to ask Kayo to join them and now – she could just as easily betray them. Virgil didn't want to believe that Kayo would but sometimes our minds can do funny things to us. For the years he'd known Kayo Virgil would have said that she would never betray them but now…she was 14 and she knew her uncle was The Hood the one person who had stolen their father from them. Virgil's eyes began to burn. He knew what was happening. Tears. He tried to blink them back but at 18 and with the pain with both Kayo's lies and the loss of their father was too much. Virgil closed his eyes and felt warm tears trail down his cheeks.

* * *

It hurt. Gordon knew it hurt. How could she keep this from them? Didn't she know how much it would hurt? Words ran through his mind.

 _The hood is her uncle? The same evil mastermind responsible for us losing Dad? No way! This couldn't be happening!_

Gordon felt his eyes burn, the tell-tale sing he knew meant tears were forming. He tried to blink them back but nothing worked. He was going to cry. He didn't want to, he knew that Tracy Men didn't cry. But he couldn't help it! He knew that Scott would tell him to man up and stop being a baby.

* * *

Disbelief flooded Alan. Kayo was The Hood's niece? It had to be a lie. But Scott had shown him the file. He'd seen the results of the test. That didn't make it hurt any less. He knew what was about to happen. The familiar burning behind his eyes meant tears were forming and he had to try to fight them but he knew that was futile. Closing his eyes he felt them begin to fall, and he knew that they wouldn't stop for a while. He thought of his father, Jeff would understand why he was upset. He had trusted Kayo, he'd even allowed himself to crush on her a bit. She was a badass and he couldn't help but like her just a little because of the way they connected and how much she had encouraged him. Alan had always needed Kayo to tell him that he could do the homework from school. Tell him he wasn't stupid and now…maybe that had all been for show! The tears fell faster, and Alan didn't even try to stop them.

* * *

Anger surged through Scott. She had lied to them. All of them. He slammed his fists onto the desk in his room. It just hurt so much that he turned his hurt into anger. He wasn't normally one of the convert energies into others but running it off wasn't really an option anymore. Surprise had been first but now it was anger and frustration. Scott hadn't cried in years and he didn't now, he was too angry to cry. He was almost sure that Virgil, Gordon and Alan would. He could understand Alan but the two teens should know better. He knew that Kayo hated how they found out but how long did she honestly think she could keep this from them? Forever? She should knew better. Their father had known? Why didn't he say anything? Did he think it wouldn't matter? Did he start to reconsider when he knew he wasn't going to make it home to them? Scott didn't like to think about Jeff the way he did, but he accepted that if they couldn't find Jeff than either he didn't _want_ to be found or he was dead. Either way – Scott was the man of the family and had to make some tough decisions.

* * *

He still loved her. Despite what he now knew John still considered Kayo family. She was still his little sister. He would never see her as anything else but that because he had loved her like that for years. She'd been brought to the island when he was 15 and she had slid right into place. She had no trouble settling in and for that they had been grateful. She was a Tracy in all but blood and name. That didn't make her any less a Thunderbird than they were she was going to be a valuable member of the team – and she deserved to be there with Gordon and Alan when they finally earned their wings.

* * *

Scott looked up as John paged in with a new emergency but Scott ignored Kayo's question of whether she was in or not. Alan had to stay home anyway not yet being old enough to fly – lucky it was no space mission. So Virgil, Gordon and Scott left in Thunderbird 2 and left Kayo and Alan at home. Alan didn't want to ignore Kayo but he also didn't know what to say to her. Scott had been doing that for months now. Leaving her out of missions, she could help! She was tiny enough to fit in small spaces and she was sneaky enough for stealth. But for months Scott had been pushing her aside. Kayo was starting to become quiet and she didn't smile anymore, she was eating less and she didn't even try to enter conversations. But only one person noticed. And this person wasn't even on the island. John decided it was time for an intervention. And this needed to be handled delicately.

John came down to the Island and he searched for the one brother he knew he could knock some sense into. He found Gordon in his room for once not in the pool.

"Hey buddy can we talk?" John asked, Gordon looked from his comic book and nodded. John smiled at him, this was going to be a long talk but it was going to be worth it. He needed Gordon to understand. And this was going to be his biggest test yet, to make someone who had one idea understand another.

"We have been kind of crumby brothers haven't we?" Gordon said once he'd listened to everything John told him about what he'd seen in Kayo in the past few months.

"I know she lied to us about The Hood being her uncle but everyone knows that if we could choose our family it would be so much easier. We _chose_ Kayo to be in our family and in turn she _chose_ us. She didn't choose to be the Hood's niece. It is something out of her and our control." John said. He had pulled Gordon aside and knocked some sense into the 14-year-old's head. Gordon nodded in agreement, now they just had to make Scott and Virgil understand. Alan was much easier to convince of something. But first they had to find Kayo.

* * *

Kayo tried to hide it, pulling her arm close to her body but John and Gordon still tried to look at her arms.

"Kayo. We know that we've been kind of lousy brothers these past few months. We just want to help you." Gordon said, his voice was soft, he was trying to sound comforting. Kayo still looked worried but she let them look at her arms. Thin white scars, puckered pink scars and some more fresh cuts stood out on her arms. One of each arm was a still bleeding. John took two handtowels off the towel rack and ordered Gordon to wrap one around Kayo's arm. Then with her make-shift bandages John and Gordon took her to the infirmary.

"Call the others." John said, Kayo tried to protest but John shushed her. Gordon did as requested putting out a call to his brothers, calling them all to the infirmary. Telling them that they had an emergency. This was going to need a delicate handling as well.

"What is this?" Scott demanded seeing Kayo, John just shushed him and showed Virgil Kayo's arms. Startled the 18 year old didn't even hesitate he cleaned the area of the cuts before numbing her arms and getting the needle ready. Scott and Alan were just as startled. They hadn't thought the impact of the exclusion would be so bad. They never thought she would do this. Scott watched that as Virgil began to stitch the larger and deep cuts closed John and Gordon were murmuring to Kayo, comforting words and apologies but her eyes were locked on Scott. He saw that in her eyes she was deeply hurt and possibly even offended by his words over the past few months. As Virgil finished with her arms Scott's trance finally broke.

"Kayo…I know I haven't really been the best brother to you these last couple of months. In fact I think, being blinded by what I believed to be a betrayal by you – I turned into the bad guy. I'm so sorry Kayo. If I could take everything back I would. I really do want my little sister back." Kayo looked at John and Gordon. Both nodded, Kayo launched herself off the bed and onto Scott wrapping her arms – which were still kind of numb – around his neck her legs locked around her waist. She may not have forgiven him completely that would take a while but right now she was glad to be accepted once more. Alan and Virgil also took their turn in apologising and hugging their 'sister'.

Scott knew that Kayo realized that when something threatens International Rescue he will do anything to prevent it. But he hadn't realized that when that threat is a person – sometimes the harm to a person can be so much worse.

fin.

* * *

 _I know some of the paragraphs are small but I couldn't find anymore to put in them without repeating myself! Hope you liked it!_


End file.
